


Harry Potter and the Black Order

by WanSue



Category: D.Gray-man, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alliances, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Crossover, Gen, Innocence, Not Beta Read, Spoilers, Spoilers for both series, The Black Order - Freeform, The Order of the Phoenix - Freeform, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:48:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanSue/pseuds/WanSue
Summary: The summer before his Fifth Year, Harry met a white-haired teen with a red left hand and the biggest scar on his face, who destroyed the dementors when the creatures attacked him in Little Whinging. Cue then a massive non-freakout when Harry was never accused of using magic out of school... and his non-introduction to the Order of the Phoenix, as his presence wasn't required nor necessary at Grimmauld Place.Luckily, Allen Walker was around there as few time as needed to see Harry's treatment at his relatives' hands, and being who he is, he can at least help him escape that shithole... and maybe take him under his wing for the little while until he returns to the Black Order's Headquarters. After all, a wizard's help could be useful when fighting the Holy War, and hopefully Komui can at least determine his health.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Allen Walker, Harry Potter & Komui Lee, Harry Potter & Lavi Bookman Jr., Harry Potter & Miranda Lotto, Harry Potter & Weasley Family
Kudos: 65
Collections: Best Harry Potter Crossovers, Crossovers and Fusion Fics





	Harry Potter and the Black Order

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of being some time around 1800-1899 the timeline, like in D.Gray-Man, they share their time with Harry Potter's timeline... which also means they're in dire need of assistance, as everything will go to shit once 1999 ends.
> 
> Harry and Allen are around the same age, though the summer they meet Harry has his fifteenth birthday and this same Christmas Allen will be sixteen.
> 
> It is important to know that I've probably tweaked Harry's timeline concerning the beginning of the fifth book.
> 
> Allen has already met the Black Order when he meets Harry, and Miranda is already fighting with them; he has yet to meet Krory and that mess with the Ark and Alma Karma still isn't up.
> 
> Here I'm assuming that Umbridge's plan with the dementors was especially sucessful in canon. Look at it this way: what if Petunia and Vernon had never allowed Harry to get out of their house? Whatever the dementors did, even if they did get to Dudley, Harry would have never seen it, therefore he wouldn't conjure the Patronus. So here I'm thinking, what if it was a minor ploy: it wasn't important if they Kissed Harry, or didn't and he was expulsed of Hogwarts, or even if it didn't work out, because in Case 1 that was a nuisance out, in Case 2 the same thing and in Case 3 she would have concluded his protections were too great to bypass simply, and launched another attack, or not.

It was summer, so of course it was going to be a shitty day. What Harry hadn't accounted for were the two dementors now following him and his cousin, who were about to reach them. Just when he had unleashed his wand and was about to conjure his Patronus however, a guy he had never met interposed himself between the creatures and himself, and with his giant hand smashed them, and destroyed them.

The new person was a white-haired teen of blue-gray eyes and baby-faced, wearing a cool black uniform -at least it seemed so- and whose giant hand had just grown smaller to become as much a normal appendice as it could while being blood-red and with a cross imbedded.

“You okay?”, asked the newcomer with a smile.

Harry blinked twice, taking in the unknown boy's features and concluding he seemed to be of the nice sort.

“Yeah, thanks. How did you destroy the dementors? Could I learn? How does your hand work?”. Harry wasn't a curious guy, usually. Rather, he wasn't comfortable asking questions, but the newcomer wasn't a grown-up, which gave him an automatic point in his book, and had a soft air around him that invited Harry to ask out loud, despite having just seen him finish the existence of those dementors.

The other teen smiled just a bit more, always looking at him directly in the eyes -never deviating his look towards the scar- before answering. “I did it using my Innocence, which I was born with in my left hand. You could learn if you could integrate Innocence in your system, though those people are called Accomodators and are recruited by the Black Order, which I belong to, in order to fight those creatures and akumas, since only us exorcists can do it. By the way, I can't believe I haven't introduced myself yet! My name is Allen Walker, it's nice to meet you”, he finished, always with a smile, but it was a nice smile, with a softness Harry wasn't used to see directed at him.

“Nice to meet you too, the name's Harry Potter”. Maybe, the dark-haired teen was expecting a change in the other's attitude, so when Allen didn't react to his name nor appeared to recognise it Harry felt that much freer and sent him a little smile on his own. “You can call me Harry”.

Theirs was a nice encounter, despite the initial situation, that allowed the two teens to develop a comfortable, friendly relationship within their marks. True, they didn't talk much about their past, and Harry hadn't gotten close to ever admit just what kind of figurehead he was in Wizarding Britain, but whenever they could see each other while Allen went on looking for the Innocence's fragment and Harry tried to complete his relatives' chores they both would omit the shittiest parts and treat the other cordially.

That is, five days. In that time Allen was able to see the Dursleys' despicable treatment of the young Potter, hear the tasteless rumours about him and observe just how angry a single letter from his friends made him. And also, find the Innocence he was looking for.

So when he finished his business there he visited Harry's window at night. The aforementioned was still awake despite the hour, nearing midnight, when the white-haired one gently called.

“Hey there, Harry!” whispered happily. “How was your day? Mine was great, I already recovered the Innocence!” added with the victory sign. “And you, how come you're waiting now, were you expecting me?” he joked lightly. Harry smiled a bit too before answering his newest friend. “I have this little tradition on my own of waiting till midnight the day before my birthday so I can wish myself a happy birthday. Maybe you'll see my friends' owls coming here with letters today” commented with just a bit of bitterness, envious of them wherever they were, in the know of whatever actions Dumbledore were taking on to battle against Voldemort and, as usual, keeping him in the dark.

Allen, having already seen Harry's scorn when that only non-informative letter of his friends reached him, wasn't sure that that would be necessarily nice to the other boy. At the same time, it would be infinitely worse if they were to leave him to his own devices on his birthday. Instead he sat down besides Harry to wait for the new day and to tell him stories of his travels both with Marian Cross and since he was accepted for the Black Order.

As the clock struck true a small owl whose name was Pigwidgeon came with several letters and a big care package with several goodies and a little tart, and while Allen thought it was very gentle, those well-wishes were not much in front of the negatives to get him out of Privet Drive, of their denials to tell him whatever course of action they were taking to oppose their recreated enemy. It was a very different perspective compared to the one his Master had taken with him years ago. Even when he was just six years old Cross had always told him the hard truth of their enemy, the Millennium Earl, and his weapons in the form of akumas. To free them was to kill them, and after listening to Harry's explanations of Voldemort's modus operandi, Allen was convinced killing him was the only way, and so had he told Harry.

So when Allen saw his new friend narrow his eyes just a bit after reading a new negative to take him out of there, or to even visit to talk to him and see how he was doing, Allen put a hand over his shoulder. In that whole month, that was apparently the second missive Harry received. The first one, after several letters written and sent on Harry's part, had them telling him to stop asking for information, for they couldn't talk to him. And Harry, crushed by it, had told Allen about Cedric's death and just how bad he felt, especially when all of his friends had, seemingly, left him alone to deal with it.

So, after seeing the non-actions of his friends and the treatment of his relatives, Allen simply came up with a different idea as his new friend's birthday present.

“Hey, Harry, how would you feel about coming back to the Black Order Headquarters with me? Even if you aren't compatible with any piece of Innocence, I'm sure mister Komui would be interested in meeting a wizard. Maybe your kind could assist us with our war against the Earl and we help you with Voldemort, or something like that. And if not, at least you would be out of here for a bit before going back to your boarding school” suggested with nonchalance, as if it wasn't that important.

So he didn't saw just how much Harry opened his eyes at his words, pretty much excited about the ordeal, eager to do it.

“Yes! Yes, I want to!” even in his haste he was able to whisper it, looking directly and intensely the other teen in the eyes.

“Then let's get to it” for once, Harry saw Allen smirking lightly with confidence. “Wouldn't it be great to let your relatives wake up to your disappearance? Make sure to let them an obnoxious note to piss them off that much more; if it depends on me, you won't be setting a foot in here in a very long time”.

That August was, probably, the best month in Harry's whole life. While Allen encountered an akuma while on their way, it wasn't out to get him specifically, like Voldemort and his cronies. There weren't secrets between them, not now, when Allen had explained all that he knew about the Holy War and Harry all that he knew about snake-face. Even his own role was detailed, when Allen admitted just how weird had been Hevlaska's prediction about his Innocence.

It was a nice change of pace for the dark-haired one, having the chance to simply take whatever train went in the direction of their destiny and let the hours waste away looking how the scenery changed, talking to Allen about what he thought about so many things -he didn't berate him, nor downplayed his intelligence as if it was natural to do so, nor did he judge him for his decisions, even when those were rushed-. And playing muggle cards.

That was an instance wherein Allen took him under his wing. True, the older one had already got him out of his relatives' house, but even if they ate, travelled together and shared a room in the night, Allen didn't treat him as a child, letting him elect his choices most of the times. That conducted them with three collectors who wanted to rob them while playing poker. But Allen, sweet-looking Allen, kind, soft-hearted Allen, decimated them completely with a nice smile and a dark aura surrounding him.

And Harry was left looking him gobsmacked. It had been a long time, since he entered Hogwarts, that his world was painted black or white. Gryffindors were good and noble and Slytherins were Voldemort's Death Eaters and wanted to eradicate muggles. And while Harry didn't immediately connect Allen's attitude with that of a snake nor did he realize then the automatic leap his brain tended to do when related to it, he was awed by the other teen.

Because Allen was one of the good guys, who fought for humanity and their world from his place in the world, and was very much able to take care of himself despite his youth, as it was proved by his lack of company when they met the first time, and he had just left the others in the dust.

That night Allen explained to him he had done so by cheating; a skill he had acquired for necessity after all the years his Master had left him to pay for his debts. From then on, the white-haired taught him many things that put him in contact with that inner Slytherin the Sorting Hat insisted he had within; that, after meeting Allen, he had realized were not the mark of Almighty Evilness but just of street-smartness to survive in the out.

So under Allen Walker's tutelage Harry learnt to cheat at cards discreetly, to pickpocket when needed, to appear innocent and lie with a smile, and the best of them all, how to conceal his appearance with make up. As a former clown, Allen had a great hand to apply it, and while Harry wasn't that interested in the beginning, once his scar was not visible and undetectable at a simple look he was much more convinced to try it out.

It's around the end of the first week of August that they reach the Black Order Headquarters -Allen, having already experimented the crushing realization of the existence of the elevator, soon guided them both to it to get near the entrance.

The first one to greet them is a young woman of brown short bucles and sweet smile whose Innocence is a bigass clock -in Harry's words, dumbfounded after seeing it- who is called Miranda Lotto. Miranda works a nice uniform with long, comfy pants and is very gentle with Harry even without knowing him, maybe even a bit shy, despite her being the oldest. Is a nice change from Harry's perspective, used to every grown-up and their mother patronising him.

In his office Komui mops, having just sent out his little sister and Kanda on a mission in the east of Russia. Luckily, the news of Harry being a wizard are interesting enough for him to get up and greet him. For his part, Harry is lightly fascinated by his strange creations, which goes a long way to endear him to the chinese scientific.

“Mmm....” muses the young adult, probably the barmiest one Harry has meet, but just as everyone else that he has met from the Black Order, with a nice touch to himself that comes out as funny instead of intimidating. “Even if you weren't compatible with any of the fragments of Innocence we have here collected, it would be nice to keep in contact. Is there something in your Wizarding World that would be inconspicuous enough for you to carry with you? A golem could be useful” commented.

“A golem? Like Timcanpy?” asked Harry -Komui was a nice adult, one who encouraged Harry to ask as much as he wanted-. “If so, there is this thing, the snitch, golden with wings that fly really fast, which could be used as a model for a golem. Wouldn't call for attention there, too, since I play Quidditch as seeker and I'm around those a lot” added with certain wishfullness.

“Snitch? Quidditch? What are those?” questioned Komui with relucent eyes taking Harry's hands between his. “Please do explain!”

Surprised Harry blinked once before launching a detailed explanation of Quidditch and all of its roles and rules, completed with drawings of the different kinds of balls and a retelling of several of the games played at Hogwarts and of course the one Final he attended to.

It was... certainly different for him to talk and have people listening with rapt attention to his words not because he was the Boy-Who-Lived but because they were genuinely interested in what he had to say, people that weren't his friends Ron and Hermione; who, by the way, hadn't attempted to reach out to him since that last letter on his birthday. _Maybe,_ he thought bitterly, _they're too busy with all their secretive business with Dumbledore and the rest of adults._ To him, one of the worst things were that even Sirius was in on that willing silence towards him. And that stung particularly.

The end of his first week at the Black Order Headquarters had him meeting another redhead, with straight hair redder than any Weasley up in the air with the help of a bandanna which covered neatly his forehead and a big, almond-shaped green eye as intense as his own, even if the colour wasn't exactly the same.

Lavi Bookman Junior was a slender young man nineteen years old with a playful streak who reminded him of the Weasley twins _-maybe they would like to meet him-_ who had sent him letters with their advances in using the winnings he regaled them for the Triwizard Tournament, apologizing for not being able to tell him much because of an enchantment blocking them to.

Lavi joked around, though he sometimes had some kind of melancholic air around him that he diffused immediately as soon as Harry pointed it out, and even gifted him with a cool red bandanna with black, pointed and abstract designes so Harry could hide his scar without using make up.

However, soon he would have to get back to London -even if the Black Order Headquarters were somewhere near the town that didn't mean he knew the easiest way to reach the Wizarding part of it- and maybe for once he wasn't as excited to get back to Hogwarts as usual. That month with Allen had been great, not only because of fitting meals and new places to visit, and interesting conversations. It was also those new routines he had established, helping out Komui with whatever weird thing he was creating or trying to match the white-haired exorcist' training -impossible-. It was sharing a nice cuppa with Miranda, or brainstorming with Lavi about ideas for new products of the twins, even if they had done so just a couple of times.

It was, also, training with his Innocence. His was called Dark Glasses; a black estructure with especial crystals which permitted him several things: to see akumas, much like Allen's left eye, and blocked advances on his mind. They were particularly useful to spot the weaknesses of the akuma, but had little power of attack currently -that would change once his compatibility improved-.

Twenty-seven of August was his last day there in HQ, receiving one final gift from Komui in the way of a brand new golem which was an exact copy of a snitch, and just like the other golems from the Order, could be used to communicate with them, since while it was true that many of the exorcists called the Headquarters their home, not all of them did. Marian Cross, who hated it so much that hadn't stepped on it in years was just one. Harry, who was a minor even by wizarding standards and had already an appointment at his boarding school was another. But it was reassuring to him, that whatever happened to Wizarding Britain, however much they smeared his name and denied Voldemort's return, he would have a home back at the Black Order HQ.

And much more important to him, was the fact that they believed him when he explained it, used as they were to combat an enemy most the people didn't even know about.

So, when Harry went on his own to travel back to London proper, he did so with a golem flying around his head and having short chats while looking out the window; with a uniform with the symbol of the Black Order and new knowledge, new confidence in himself and new allies and friends. And while it was great having had Ron and Hermione beside him all those years ago, having entered the Black Order was very much different and in a way nicer.

Because he had understood their objective, their determination, and they were around twenty exorcist and lots of scouts who moved with a target in mind. And who explained to him as much as they knew, which after that silent summer was very much appreciated, from Harry's point of view.

Plus, they trusting him to reach London on his own, even when offering to accompany him, had made him feel fantastic about himself.

Traveling on his own, even while chatting from time to time with Komui, was a much needed breather before he re-entered Wizarding Britain. Not only because visiting Diagon Alley was some of a nasty shock to the senses -having spent the last month without reading the Prophet and surrounded by kind people in its majority didn't help matters with that-, though the bandanna, the new glasses and the dark clothes helped hiding his identity, he could still listen to the disparaging comments the people who were reading the newspaper did about him.

Resolving to ignore them to the best of his ability, Harry entered Gringotts swiftly, where he got out some more than a hundred Galleons, and a fair bit of Knuts and Sickles. The first stop he did was on Madam Malkim to get his new uniform, while taking with him, as always, his trunk. At least those training sessions with Allen had given him more strength and a better developed musculature, along with the better meals.

Next was Flourish and Blotts, where he got the books depicted on the Hogwarts letter that was sent to him on his birthday, that night a month ago when he was still just sitting beside Allen before starting such journey. _Huh,_ he mused, _it seems like it happened a long time ago._ And so it did. Traveling had done much for his peace of mind, as well as looking at Allen, whose life wasn't much better than his.

“Is there a room free here?” asked Tom from the Leaky Cauldron after taking a deep breath. A good thing about the Dark Glasses was that they could vary the coloration of the crystals, passing from being so dark no one could see his eyes behind to be perfectly normal, invisible crystals. Plus, of course, the fact that they adjusted automatically the graduation to that of the one who wore them.

“Yes, of course, young lad!” exclaimed Tom, sending him a cordial smile. Harry sent him a tight-lipped one before talking a bit more. “Then I would like to rent one, plus three meals a day till the end of the month and breakfast September first, if it could be possible”. “Sure thing, lad, whose name do I put it to?” “Harold Walker” answered Harry quietly.

Though not much, Allen had told him about Mana and how he had became his father, just as Harry had told him about his parents and Sirius, and the white-haired one had given him permission to use his surname should he ever need it, understanding of the complicated situation Harry was in, what with the Wizarding Britain calling him deranged for telling the truth.

September first dawned on him stretching, being kind of nervous for the start of the school year, till the point where he opened communication with the Black Order Headquarters in the hope that someone were up at the unforgiving hour.

“Harry!” Allen's voice answered him with a whine on his tone. “I wish it was you here, not Kandidiot!”, if he squinted, Harry could have visualized Allen's pout.

“Kandidiot? I'm sorry for the poor bastard's name!” the green-eyed smiled. “Nah” said Allen. “His real name is Kanda Yuu, rather Yuu Kanda according to European grammar. He's a mean guy who didn't even take my hand the first time we met, only because I'm a bit damned!” whined the exorcist at the other side of the line.

“Well, what can I say, Allen, you _do_ have white hair and a cool eye which see things the rest of us mortals can't” joked, feeling calmer now that they were talking. If he closed his eyes, he could pretend that Allen was besides him just like last week. “You do too, Harry” answered the older with a flat tone. “Sure, with the help of my new glasses. That doesn't count, man. Hey, someone else awake at this hour or just you doing your drills?”

“I don't know, I could always check the kitchen, maybe Jerry is up already” half-wished the white-haired one, hungry.

Not only was Jerry up and about, there was also Miranda, delighting a hot mug of coffee at the early hour. Despite her klutzy ways and awkwardness, or maybe because of it, Harry had found her an endearing grown up. Especially after talking to her and listen to her life story. He was no stranger to a town mocking him and how bad that felt, and had wondered once if maybe he would have reached her age thinking in a similar way had he not been a wizard and entered Hogwarts, where, even when prejudiced, hadn't always assumed him as useless.

Protective of what he considered to be a kindred spirit, he had took her with him to almost everywhere back at Headquarters, just so she wouldn't be left alone.

Plus he had tried to learn German with her, seeing as it was her mother language whose accent came across as more marked r sounds that rolled off her tongue in a nice drawl, though he hadn't had much luck in that department yet.

All in all, he felt much better when the talk was cut out and he directed his steps towards the fireplace to go to King Cross Station.

At the other side of the floo were his friends and the Weasleys, and certainly the rest of the students, but Harry wasn't that interested in talking nice with anyone; he entered as soon as he could in the Hogwarts Express and got the first hollow wagon he found, closing the door behind him and getting down the curtain.

After that he took out the first book he got his hands on - _Potions, ugh_ \- and started reading, if only because he was a bit bored and didn't know if he was going to be joined by his friends at some point in time. _Maybe if the pigs fly they'll give me an explanation now that we are back at Hogwarts_ , he reflected with small hope about it.

Curiously, the first person to enter his compartment wasn't one he recognised, being a short girl with dirty blond, long hair and a pair of large pendants. He hadn't looked at her too much, just enough to confirm she wasn't one of her friends, and had extended one of his hand in open invitation after she asked softly if there was free space for her to sit there.

Barely five minutes passed since eleven o'clock was reached and the Express started it's journey when Hermione entered, running to him with a big smile on her face.

“Harry! Oh, Merlín, you've grown tall this summer!” she commented while beaming at him. “How are you? How was your summer? I tried getting Professor Dumbledore to let you come with us, and so did Ron, but he said that it would only happen in case you were in need of help!” she rolled her eyes in a very Ron-ish way. “I swear, I get that they're adults and want the best for you, and the place you're best protected is at the Dursleys, but there was no budging there!”.

While she was ranting, telling things from her and Ron's perspective, the redhead had arrived and freed Harry from her arms while palming his back. “There was a moment in August we tried to escape to get you, like in second year” he winced. “It didn't end as well as before”.

Harry blinked at them, taking in their expressions and what they weren't saying. After taking a deep breath he looked at them. “We talk later, guys” he settled for. “For now, I'm glad you didn't simply forgot about me and how I had a death I witnessed last year to deal with” he said with the polite smile he had learnt from Allen. “Seriously though, I hope we'll just make up after our chat tonight. Now let's simply not talk about our summers”.

“You're dealing with this very maturely” commented someone with a soft tone, and Harry looked at his other companion sat down in front of him. “While it is a surprise, I think it's nice you're much more peaceful after the last month”. Intrigued, Harry observed her attentively. She wasn't an akuma nor a Noah, and she hadn't been remotely near Headquarters, so maybe, it could be that she was a perceptive one. While he didn't put too much stock on Divination, after meeting Hevlaska there were things that couldn't be denied, and this girl had an air kind of similar to the Guardian of the Black Order.

“Harry Potter, nice to meet you, Miss...?” hanging out with Allen had had more of an impact than he had realized previously, now that he was faced with a new girl he hadn't met before. Giggling the blonde shook his hand decisively. “My name is Luna Lovegood, good sir of such courteous manners” answered her looking at him with a distracted air.

Ron laughed at the interchange, snorting before plopping down besides Harry and leaving Hermione to watch them just a bit perplexed before sitting down too with a proud look at Harry's new behaviour.

Fifth year sprung on Harry quite spectacularly, mostly because of the distrustful looks almost everyone directed at him, including one of his roommates, and the especially disgusting presence of one Dolores Umbridge as the new DADA teacher.

While Harry could be swept aside by a mean, wholesome and righteous sense of anger towards many of his peers for thinking him a liar outright, he had more people to fall back on besides Ron and Hermione, considering also the way Dumbledore was snubbing him and keeping him apart under the excuse of many and far more important matters than just sitting down ten minutes with him to explain anything at all.

Allen? He told him the many fucked ways his own master had screwed with him over the years as his apprentice. It added certain spicefullness to his life, how someone else was able to _get_ him when he protested about Dumbledore's behaviour. Miranda would tell him tips about meditation and ways to relax his mind, which he was grateful for more because of the fact that she was worried about him than anything else. And Komui, as well as Lavi, was a great man to laugh about with his many eccentricities.

So while being a ticking bomb Harry could rant to more people, more friends, instead of just working out to an explosion rather fastly, had he not met with Allen back in the summer. And while difficult, he was trying to make an effort to be more like the other members of the Black Order, who fought the good fight while letting others be unaware of their labour. Even when dealing with his classmates was a right pain in the ass.

And that was only a consequence of his actions. Another was the difficulty Voldemort was having reaching his mind thanks to the Dark Glasses, not that any of them would know soon about it. There were never visions about what Voldemort was up to, nor the premonition of attacking Arthur Weasley, who would die that Christmas alone at the Department of Mysteries. There were never classes of Occlumency nor discovering his father wasn't a golden man nor detentions with Umbridge. Nor, specifically, visions of Sirius at the mercy of the Dark Lord, since neither one or the other were aware of their mental connection.

Since there was never an excursion to the Department of Mysteries, Sirius kept his life, Lucius kept his freedom and the world at large was still doubting Voldemort's return. The number of disappearances was slowly going up and the general feeling was rather depressing. Still, the Ministry of Magic kept belittling Harry at every turn while flunking their investigations. Not only that; despite wanting to adopt him, as a convict there wasn't much his godfather could do, especially since the only proof of his innocence had yet to be trapped.

The first thing Dumbledore did was to send him to his uncle's house, escorted by Moody himself to the very door. Now, if Harry had never met Allen he could have reacted another way, try to immediately argue about his summer's placement and maybe worry the auror. Instead once he entered the house he went directly towards his room, locking himself in and calling through his golem to Komui.

The next morning his guard was Tonks; he knew that after having heard her trumping and almost falling over a root. So under the excuse of going out he went to Harrods and changed his clothes in a clothes tester, wearing now the Black Order's uniform, his bandanna and his glasses with the crystals tinted. Then he took a bus to London.

There was no way he was ever going to spend more than a day back at the Dursley's, not when he could go back to the Order -the Black Order-. After such a summer like last year's, even if his friends had apologized to him and even if Sirius was going to try and convince Dumbledore to let him go to their Order's Headquarters, he was aware enough to know he was definitely as petty as to not want to go there. Not after Dumbledore didn't even look in his direction, Mione and Ron never wrote to him and... He didn't care if it was childish. He should be afforded to be childish every once in a while, and he wanted to be it with this matter.

Plus, after a whole year using the Dark Glasses he could hope their compenetrating had went up, and if so, maybe he could travel with Allen and face the akumas. Like, at least he could be trusted to hold his own with those creatures and would do so with a team behind him, unlike with Voldemort whom he always, always had to fight against alone.

It was frustrating, how the one supposed to be his original world, his by right, was always fucking with him, being while letting him go in the dark, or dismissing what he had to tell, or with the adults doing nothing to better the situation. It was _infuriating_ , really. And only now was he realizing it, putting it into words for himself to acknowledge it.

He had informed HQ of his arrival, and was received by Miranda. The shy woman wasn't carrying her innocence, which surprised him until she told him that it was far more manageable now that Komui had played with it, even if in the beginning that fact scared her just a little. Allen and Lavi weren't there, coming back instead with a new recruit who seemed to be interesting -he had been believed to be a vampire!- along with Lenalee, whom he had yet to meet in person.

Reever was there, as well as Johny, trying to hold Komui back from doing whatever it was -something to do with a “Komurin” or so-, and Jerry had ready a few plates for him.

The seemingly peace wasn't to hold, however, when a letter arrived to the Headquarters from Dumbledore, who wanted to take him out of Privet Drive far sooner than ever. Why was that, Harry didn't know, but as the letter reached him about to go out on a mission with Lavi, he answered simply with a “Don't bother, I'm not there. I'll contact you once I'm back in London”.

By the next day a howler woke him up, Molly's shrilly screams piercing his brain and Lavi's, accusing him of irresponsibility, recklessness and claiming to ground him once he got into her sights.

“Wow, Harry, your parent sure is intimidating” commented the redhead with a chuckle, not noticing the dry look the black-haired one was sending him. “She's not my family in any way, but Ron's mother”. While Harry had explained most of his situation to Allen and Miranda, that wasn't to say he hadn't talked about his wizards friends to Lavi and Komui, especially the first one.

If they were to let things calm down it was guaranteed to Molly would just work herself up more. She was really worried and paranoid since the death of Arthur, and Harry couldn't really begrudge her for it. So, going to visit the Burrow it was, at least to let her know he was okay and out of danger.

To do that the first thing he had to do was to look in a map for the little town near the Weasley's house, which he didn't remember... or send another letter to ask them for it. In the end, that was what he had to do, trusting the twins to help him get out of the hook when it came down to it.

As always Fred and George delivered, going so far as to apparate to where him and Lavi where at the moment. The presence of the last was kind of a surprise for them, as he could have be part of their family no worries.

Taking into consideration however that Lavi and the rest from the Black Order were kind of Harry's secret, he hadn't tell them anything about them, always sidestepping Ron and Hermione's questions about his last summer's doings. But from now on, it seemed that he'd had to be upfront about them to avoid the Order of the Phoenix launching a great persecution.

The atmosphere back at the Burrow was tense. There had went Remus and Sirius, Moody, Tonks and Dumbledore, waiting for Harry's arrival, after receiving the floo call from the twins. The ominous crack resounded out of the house, preceding Remus exiting the door and levelling his wand at Harry's throat.

“What did Padfoot with the kitchen's decorations at Christmas?”. After Mr. Weasley's death there wasn't many cheering things possible to do, but Sirius had tried it by the way of ridiculing his ancestors' home. “He disguised the elfs' heads as weird Saint Nicks” scoffed Harry. “Who is your companion?” inquired with severity the werewolf.

“Lavi is a friend I made last summer after, fed up with the silence of everyone, I got up and left Privet Drive with a common friend of ours” answered Harry looking at him defiantly. “I won't enter without him, so you can interrogate me right here”.

Taking a deep breath Remus re-entered the home, presumably to ask Molly about the unannounced guest. He obviusly had to be magic, since he could see the Burrow without problems, but simply trusting him was... Dangerous, at the very least.

Moody was at his back, watching the youngsters suspiciously, thanks in part to that strange hammer at the hips of the new redhead which was totally opaque even to his eye's powers. In the end however, Dumbledore allowed them the entrance, after seeing the rose emblems on their similar coats.

“I wasn't aware, young Harry, that you had an alliance with the Black Order” asked subtly once they were all sat around the table; that is, the grown-ups, Lavi and him. Ron, Ginny, Hermione and the twins were whisked out at the first chance.

“Maybe if you hadn't ran away every time I wanted to talk to you you'd have known before” answered the teen. “The Black Order?” inquired Sirius worriedly. “They are a sector which operates on orders from the Vatican” summarized Dumbledore. “They aren't from the Wizarding World, even if sometimes our worlds cross and interact. Their mission is to defeat some creatures called “akumas” which wear the skin of death people and relish killing humans to become more powerful.

“Not an inaccurate assessment” conceded the unknown young with the patch. “A pleasure, ladies and gentlemen; my name is Lavi Bookman Jr. and I'm an exorcist from the Black Order as well as Harry” his only eye narrowed briefly, studying the present people. “What is that about Harry being an exorcist too?” asked Molly with that soft voice which preceded a shouting down. “Exactly that; Harry here was found to be compatible with one of the fragments of innocence we had in store so he was accepted as one of us last August” accompanying that statement with a big smile.

“He's a child!” protested the matriarch. “So? He'll die the same as everyone else if you insist on shelter him from the real world” counted the exorcist. It had shut them all up in a very crude manner, but the teen was unapologetic about it. “I could accept this detour in our work if we were to talk about strategies to act against your Dark Lord and our Millennium Earl, but if this was only to stop Harry from going out just to satisfy your expectatives, then I'm not sorry to say that we have to go now. Unless” he sent a cold, vicious smile their way, “you don't care for other humans' lifes being snuffed out right this moment when you're keeping us from find the innocence acting up”.

“Stop right there! Harry isn't going anywhere, what if Death Eaters catch him?!” argued Molly immediately. But Lavi took his hammer and Harry shielded him from the disarming spells the Order of the Phoenix sent to him. “Grow, grow, grow!”

It was, actually, pretty weird to see that seemingly small hammer develop to such size, destroying one of their walls for the redhead and Harry to escape sat on it, but there wasn't much they could do, especially when after trying to touch it their hands burned.

Around mid-July another letter reached Harry, back now at HQ with Allen. Dumbledore had decided that it would do good to ally themselves with the Black Order if they disposed of such powerful items as the one Lavi used. This was one letter that Harry shared with Komui; as the obvious leader of the English branch it would be within his jurisdiction to finalize it.

The next time Harry saw Dumbledore they were in muggle London, with the company of Moody and Remus on the headmaster's part and with Komui, Reever and Kanda besides Harry. While he couldn't say he was friends with Kanda, and disliked his really angry way to be, Harry wasn't in bad terms with him. Rather, he wasn't in terms with him period.

However, the japanese man was a serious one who wouldn't put more pressure onto Reever's shoulders while they were talking to Dumbledore and would be a good bodyguard in the case an akuma or a Death Eater were to appear.

The conversation about how could they collaborate with each other was a long one. Komui couldn't put at their service all his exorcists just because, and many of the Order of the Phoenix had day jobs they couldn't simply disattend.

However, Sirius would try to help them, since as a convict he couldn't travel freely in order to help Dumbledore, and anyways for the moment Harry was with the Black Order. Lavi could pass for another Weasley, and was interested in knowing more about that new world which had opened before his eyes. The old Bookman would go with him for a time.

Komui had also brought with him a golem for Dumbledore to use in case they were to need assistance.

While they were going back to the Black Order HQ Harry allowed himself to smile. Maybe, from now on things wouldn't go as bad as before.

**Author's Note:**

> I started to write this at the beginning of June before going to work; I simply fell in love with the idea of combining these two worlds.
> 
> Since D.Gray-Man still isn't obviously finished, and I kinda didn't wanted to write about Harry's deception whenever he and Allen get to know about the shitty experiments of their Order, and his worry for his friend once they discover that he has Neah within, and the clusterfuck once he realizes he had also had Voldemort's soul fragment inside and all that angst that deserves far more than what my writing can do for it, I'll leave it to your imagination.
> 
> Now, some things I could see while writing: Sirius lives. Because I say so, even when he has his moments when he is a dumbass, but I want Harry not to have lost all connections to his past despite everything. So Sirius lives and finds warm, sweet acceptance in Miranda. If they get to be more than friends I'll let you guess it.
> 
> Once he sees Draco at Malkim's, yes, he starts to clue in and build up his theories, but when he's following the Slytherin to Myrtle's bathroom he doesn't simply send a Sectumsempra towards the blond, disarming him instead. And proceeding to listen to him and his explanations. Why? Because now he doesn't simply believe that the Slytherin can only be horrid, not since he met Allen who could act as a snake while being one of the good guys.
> 
> So it'd all come down to a showdown where Zabini, the Greengrass sisters and Draco and his mother are the leaders from Slytherin who fight for Harry's side. You know, following the original timeline that would finish in 1998 and would cut into the Black Order's time to succeed over the Millennium Earl before the 2000 is up.
> 
> How that would go, well, I guess we all will know once D.Gray-Man comes to an end. Whatever this may be.
> 
> That said, not right now, but well into the future, I would look at it as an implied Harry Potter/Allen Walker. You know, cause they could understand each other better than anyone else. ^u^
> 
> PS: I was revising once more and I realized I had left one spanish concept that I didn't know how to write in English in my mother tongue, so, if there are other errores please tell me. I've no beta!


End file.
